User talk:AmericanVampire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spring Fever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 07:23, 2011 July 12 HEYYY!!!!! :DDropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 14:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC)chey Hey How's it going? ~ Hey,AmericanVampire :). Tαylεr ☮ 07:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How are you? Tαylεr ☮ 08:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Miss you.. :/DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 19:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey I'm bored how come it won't let you on the chat? CONVO: Chey and Nikki (: Well that sucks. But OMG this place got kinda boring when you weren't on and when Beastly isn't on. :( Sad Sad world. :/ DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 12:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Have you tried to get on chat? YOU HAVEN'T REPLIED IN CHAT YET. It's not just you... I have no idea what just happened. Hopefully it's just a glitch and not something one of the admins did. :l BoilingPoint 03:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Le bored This is ridiculous it makes me not want to be here anymore! Why can't people just learn to put aside their differences! I mean seriously if you don't like someone then just ignore them! Le bored This is ridiculous it makes me not want to be here anymore! Why can't people just learn to put aside their differences! I mean seriously if you don't like someone then just ignore them!TifaLockhartFan 04:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh well people will continue to be immature. TifaLockhartFan 04:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorrryy. :( DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 07:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) DTWOFH Message For You Hey Chey wanted me to give this to you it's her email. cheydrose@facebook.comTifaLockhartFan 06:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nikki, Nikki, I hope we didn't leave off on a bad foot. :) I also hope this isn't the last i see of you. :D I'm going to miss you while i'm gone. I'll be back though. You're too good of a friend to give up. <3 Just, don't forget about me? Cuz ik i can't forget about you<3. (: DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 06:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) NIKKI Where the FLUFF, yes, FLUFF are you!?? Omg NIKKI I JUST WANTED TO TELL YUH UR SEXAY ;D KK BYEEEE~ -Betsey Re: Nikki, stop being a fool. People have a tendency to be weakened at the knees by my unconditional kindness. Be jelly that you can't do that. :) Oh, please leave your signature next time. ;) I make straight A's. 10:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heh, you're right. You are no fool. You're a silly fluffball. :3 P.S. Thank you for leaving your signature. :D I make straight A's. 10:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I am. I'm also leaning on my left elbow. You're awkwardly stroking/patting your fluffy hair. I make straight A's. 10:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You be lyin'. You're talented enough to type fast with one hand and pat your hair with the other. I make straight A's. 10:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pssh, Nikki, that microchip in my forearm has telepathic powers. I can sense everything and anything you do. I make straight A's. 10:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww, Nikki's scared! I can only imagine playing The Grudge Game on Wii with you. Bahaha! I make straight A's. 10:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, everything about her; that pale face, that awkward crawl, THE DAMN HAIR. Everything... >.> I make straight A's. 10:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hi .. u might know me before im flare4eva yea i like alot and i as wondering do u ike me repliy backplzz<3<3<3:) well wen u get a chance read the whole thing k and repliy again ,flare4eva yes or no i wont be mad serously be honest and if not then lets just be bffs <3 flare4eva I love yu and I'm pregnant with hit bbys. Kendra Mason 16:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nikolas! It was great officially meeting you last night! <3Susannah 00:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai So I spent the last 5 minutes typing something that I didn't even mean. Well..I meant some of it. Anyway..we need to get back to the old us. The way we could just let go and say whatever and know that it's not meant to be taken literally. DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 05:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) HEYYYY NIIKI! Hello! <3 Susannah 05:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nikki i feel like we havent talked in forever :( Anyway i miss you like so much, it's pretty boring without you here so....I love you and wish you would come back on wiki. Discuss Hey, Nikki, I know this is weird and unexpected but I really would like to talk to you about what happened that night and the day after. So, when you're ready let me know. Susannah 01:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been today? You like never came on... Susannah 01:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Everything is alright with you, right? Susannah 16:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yo, Yo Haha! I was just about to respond to your first message. xD But yes, they did make me laugh. I especially like the ones about the whore, the parents making them wait, and the zipper. My parents used to take forever and make me wait all the time. e_e; Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I know! For church every Sunday, my mom would wake me up at 6 and make me get ready by 7, when we didn't even leave the house till 8:30... I don't see the logic in that. I'm not angry.. Im just a little irritated that people on this wiki always feel the need to insult one another, and it always leads to petty drama. But then I remember this wiki is filled with teenagers who haven't fully matured yet, so I let it go. Lol It's my job. I have to deal with the issues on the site that people create. xD But thank you for cracking the jokes on me. It was a really sweet thought. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol They all bring the high school drama onto this site. I agree with you; I think both parties are in the wrong. I'll probably have to ban them all from chat for a day or two.. That normally sets people straight for a while since they hate not being able to communicate on that damn thing. Thank you, and it did! Lol If I ever catch you online and you're in a bad mood, then I'll send some jokes your way. xD Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nikkeh guess what ....I'm preggers i'm 14 weeks ~Fadam RE: This is what i do when i'm bored Aww, thanks for the jokes again! Lololol I like the Monoply one and the one about picking things up with your feet. I do that all the time! It makes me feel like a monkey, haha. xD Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 04:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) <3 Idk if you're reading this or not but i have a new phone. so text me when u get the chance so i can save your number <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 01:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC)